TSUKINAGI: La Espada de la Luna
by Alexs R
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome se encontrarán con un increíble misterio que rodea a una poderosa espada, cuya existencia proviene desde las épocas feudales.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Hace 47 años atrás (Tiempo Real)**

- "Abuela." – dijo una pequeña niña de lacios cabellos negros cual carbón.

- "Dime, Harumi." – respondió una señora de edad, de cabellos grisáceos, la cual reflejaba en su rostro cansancio, cansancio de tantos años de trabajo. Sus manos arrugadas cogieron la pequeña tela que servía de sábana para arropar a su pequeña nieta de 5 años.

- "Abuelita Aiko." – continuó la pequeña huérfana de madre y padre, la cual sólo conocía como familia a su abuela y a su hermano de 13 años. – "¿Me cuentas un cuento?" – dijo mostrando tanta ilusión en sus pequeños y oscuros ojos.

- "¿Y cuál quieres que te cuente?" – respondió la anciana de unos 64 años, la cual era viuda y mantenía su casa a duras penas.

- "¡El de la luna y la espada!" – gritó la pequeña mientras se ponía a saltar en su cama.

- "¿Tsukinagi? Está bien mi amor, pero acuéstate mi pequeña flor de gladiolo." – dijo la señora mientras acercaba un viejo banquito para sentarse al lado de la cama de su nieta, de su flor de gladiolo. – "Ahora ¿Cómo es que empezaba?"

**En el Sengoku (Época Feudal)**

Era noche de luna nueva. En medio de la oscuridad del bosque se escuchaban pasos. Los aleteos de los búhos persiguiendo las presas que iban a ser su desayuno resonaban por todo los alrededores. El sonido provocado por la caída de algunas gotas, que se habían quedado aferradas a las hojas de los árboles del lago se esparcía en el ambiente. Una gélida brisa atravesaba todo el bosque como si estuviera en busca de alguien. En medio de este hermoso bosque, obra del Creador, se podía ver claramente una especie de templo, el cual permanecía oculto tras la abundante vegetación existente en aquel lugar.

El lugar se encontraba protegido por una especie de barrera espiritual, al parecer no cualquiera podía entrar en ese lugar; además, por la localización del mismo, se podía asegurar que casi nadie conocía la existencia de ese lugar. Era un templo de gran tamaño en todas las dimensiones. En la puerta, una especie de pergaminos. Al entrar, se podía ver una gran habitación y al fondo de la misma una estatua de extrañas formas, lo sospechoso no era la estatua, sino el camino que se podía ver después de pasarle al lado. El camino estaba adornado de varias flores y plantas a ambos lados, después de caminar un tiempo, este camino se dividía en dos, izquierda y derecha. Al final de uno de los caminos, otra puerta, pero esta sin pergaminos. Al pasar la susodicha, otra habitación pero de menor tamaño, la cual conducía a una especie de jardín, el cual sólo era arena, no había rastro de vegetación, en medio de este una gran fogata, y al alrededor otras tres puertas.

De cada una de las puertas salió una mujer, sin embargo no cualquier mujer, eran, aparentemente, sacerdotisas. Cada una era representante de uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales (norte, sur, este y oeste): Natsumi, del norte; Yukiko, del este; Midoriko, del oeste y Reiko, del sur. Era una reunión de las sacerdotisas más poderosas de toda la región, cada una protegía uno de los puntos ya nombrados, cada una era muy fuerte y todas poseían grandes poderes, en especial Midoriko.

- "Después de tantos años, nos volvemos a ver." – dijo la protectora del este a sus compañeras, mientras se acercaban a la cálida hoguera.

- "Se puede saber ¿Quién convocó esta reunión?" – preguntó Natsumi, la gran arquero.

- "Pensaba que habías sido tú."

- "Te equivocas Reiko ¿Midoriko?" – comentó la guardiana del norte.

- "No, tampoco he sido yo, se supone que esta reunión se daría dentro de un par de años." – habló con autoridad la excelentísima sacerdotisa.

- "Esto está cada vez más extraño." – habló Yukiko, la de cabellos celestes. – "Me parece compañeras, que hemos caído en una vil trampa."

- "Pero¿Organizada por quién? Y ¿cuál será su objetivo?" – comentó Reiko-sama.

El suelo empezó a sacudirse. Repentinamente, una bestia surgió de la tierra destruyendo todo a su paso, el templo. Una alta y fastidiosa cortina de polvo se levanto rodeando a las sacerdotisas, pronto la apariencia del demonio se hizo visible, era una especie de dragón, el cual tenía en su frente una especie de máscara, Ryukotsusei – el dragón que se enfrenta al padre de inuyasha y a el mismo también – era su nombre, su piel dura como el acero, su poder de gran magnitud, habían hecho que fuera un adversario muy difícil de vencer.

- "¡Denme la espada!" – ordenó el maligno ser.

- "Puedes olvidarte de la espada, jamás te la daremos." – dijo la guardiana del sur.

- "¡Dénmela! No jueguen con mi paciencia."

- "¡Haz silencio!" – ordenó la poderosa Natsumi, mientras lanzaba algunas de sus flechas purificadoras.

El demonio soltó una carcajada maléfica mientras se deshacía de las poderosas flechas usando su poderosa aura maligna.

- "En estos momentos acabaré contigo." – dijo la poderosa del oeste, mientras canalizaba su poder a su espada, la cual emitió un poderoso rayo de luz que se arremetió contra el demonio.

- "¡Estúpida sacerdotisa¡Muere!"- exclamó el dragón, mientras expulsaba un impresionante rayo violáceo a través de su boca.

- "¡Cuidado!"

- "¡Yukiko, no!" – exclamó Natsumi tardíamente.

La explosión ocasionada por el poder del demonio fue de tal magnitud que todas las sacerdotisas habían quedado malheridas.

- "Maldición, vete de aquí." – dijo Reiko-sama antes de reunir la suficente energía para crear un campo lo suficientemente grande para proteger a sus compañeras.

- "Denme la espada o sucumbirán ante mi poder."

De pronto, una esfera de luz rodeó el área donde Midoriko y Yukiko habían caído, a continuación, el poder la esfera se expandió en un poderoso rayo que golpeó al demonio con gran ímpetu alejándolo del lugar; después de esto, la esfera fue difuminándose hasta desaparecer y quedar sólo el cuerpo exhausto de Midoriko en pie, y el de Yukiko a sus pies, sin vida; Yukiko había salvado la vida de Midoriko al costo de la suya.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Comentario del autor:**

**¡Hola!** Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo de "Tsukinagi: La espada de la Luna", sé que muchas cosas no tienen gran sentido en este momento, pero les prometo con el tiempo todo tendrá más lógica.

Les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Agradezco cualquier comentario y/o crítica de antemano.

Atentamente,

Amboise

"**La lectura hace al hombre completo; la conversación, ágil, y el escribir, preciso."**

**Sir Francis Bacon**


	2. Caminos

**Caminos  
---------------------------------------------------**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Tokyo, Japón. El sol empezaba a salir, y ya ciertas personas estaban levantadas haciendo sus quehaceres afanosamente. ¿La hora? Casi las 7. Miles de jóvenes de todas las edades se estaban levantando, otro día había comenzado y era necesario asistir a clases, tomar apuntes y salir bien en los exámenes, ya que la educación es más que necesaria hoy en día, sin ella es muy difícil lograr el éxito, que es lo que cada uno aspira internamente.

La alarma del reloj había dejado de sonar hace más de cinco minutos, pero Kagome Higurashi, una estudiante de 17 años, la cual cursaba el último año de preparatoria, seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Como siempre, había tomado el reloj y lo había tirado al suelo; acción que, además de apagar la alarma, había hecho que la joven tuviera que gastar dinero cada mes por un reloj nuevo.

- "¡Kagome¡Hija, vas a llegar tarde!" – Gritaba Harumi, la madre de Kagome desde las escaleras, en la planta baja de la casa.

Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando recordó que estaba a mitad de semana se levantó de golpe, y gritó como lo usual: "¡Voy a llegar tarde!" - Para luego tropezarse con el reloj que se encontraba tirado en la pequeña alfombra que rodeaba su cama y su mesa de noche (lugar donde se encontraba el reloj). Se levantó y entró con presteza al baño.

Sin duda otra mañana que sería normal como cualquier otra en Japón, pero había algo que era nuevo.

**-0-**

- "Oye Inuyasha, mira esto." – Decía Miroku Ishima, un periodista de unos veintiún años de edad, esbelto, cabello corto, castaño y ojos azules que parecían zafiros.

Miroku trabajaba en el periódico: "Japón: pasado, presente y futuro" junto con su compañero Inuyasha Taisho, esbelto, un poco más alto que Ishima con cabellos un poco más largos, de color rubio y ojos miel.

- "¿Qué sucede?" –Decía el aludido mientras tomaba con sus manos un recorte de periódico, al parecer de la compañía que les hacía la competencia, y lo leía detenidamente. – "¿Un fantasma¡No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces!"

Miroku, viendo el típico lado escéptico y poco detallista de su amigo, le dijo: "No es cualquier fantasma, dicen que se apareció en el gran templo que queda en el sur."

- "¿Te refieres al templo protegido por la familia Umeki?"

Miroku viendo que su amigo ahora estaba prestándole un poco más de atención continuó: "Exacto. Supuestamente vieron el fantasma de una mujer de cabellos negros."

- "Espera." – Interrumpió abruptamente el joven Taisho. – "Conociéndote, me has dado esto para que vayamos detrás del supuesto fantasma, porque es una mujer¿verdad?"

Miroku se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado del escritorio de Taisho (que era donde ambos se encontraban) y poniendo su cara de inocencia respondió: "No¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo quiero ir porque tenemos que averiguar si lo que publicaron es verdadero, recuerda que tenemos que hacerle la competencia al otro periódico y es nuestro deber."

- "Supongo que como yo, sospechas que lo del fantasma es una farsa y esperas encontrar a una hermosa mujer a la cual puedas conquistar y de no ser así, la amenazarás con meterla en la cárcel por estar ahuyentando a las personas, es decir, privándolas de asistir por propia voluntad a un lugar público o algo por el estilo, y demandarla por estar atrayendo a los medios de comunicación sin causa alguna¿no es así?"

Miroku con cara de incrédulo, cerró sus ojos y dijo: "¿Tan bien me conoces?"

- "Después de ser por más de cinco años amigos, puede adivinar tus pensamientos y tus acciones futuras. Eres demasiado predecible."

- "Cállate. Ya empiezas a hablar como Sango, siempre criticándome, a veces pareciera que no me quisiera, he llegado a creer que ella me quiere sólo por interés, ya sabes por mi cuerpo y eso..."

- "¡Quisieras tú!" – Exclamó Sango Kuno, otra periodista que a sus veinte años ya era editora del periódico, la misma había salido de su oficina para ver que hacían su supuesto novio y su amigo de toda la vida. – "¿Qué es eso del fantasma y de que Miroku va a ir a conquistarla?" – Haciendo mucho énfasis en la última parte de la pregunta.

Miroku se levantó y empezó a abrazar Sango y le dijo: "No preciosa, no es así. Inuyasha es quien quiere conquistar al fantasma, es más, él me estaba mostrando el recorte."

A todo esto, Sango miraba a Ishima escépticamente, era una joven muy hermosa, de largos cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, de un carácter dulce, pero que se podía poner muy explosiva por una u otra situación vergonzosa en que la metiera su prometido. Después de escuchar todo su falso pretexto dijo: "Miroku, tú sabes que te quiero¿no es así?" – Mientras tomaba su corbata y le arreglaba el nudo con suavidad. – "Pero, si te encuentro en alguna situación con otra mujer¡No te lo perdonaré!"

Miroku trataba de soltarse un poco el nudo de la corbata, porque al parecer su amorcito de caramelo (como él la llama) se lo había hecho muy pegado al cuello (al punto de casi ahorcarlo) y dijo a la señorita Kuno que se despreocupara que él ya había recapacitado y se había dado cuenta de que él no podía seguir viviendo así, según él era un hombre nuevo.

Cuando Sango se retiró a su oficina no habían pasado tres segundos desde que ella cerró su puerta y ya Miroku le había dicho a Taisho lo siguiente: "Mañana, a las 9, en la entrada." –Dijo refiriéndose al asunto del fantasma.

**-0-**

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana. La clase que seguía en el horario de Kagome era la de literatura, la cual era dada por una profesora joven, muy agradable y que hacía la clase bastante interesante.

- "Buenas tardes jóvenes, hoy no seguiremos con el vanguardismo, el día de hoy me escribirán van a escribir en sus libretas una historia con treinta de las cuarenta palabras del vocabulario que estábamos repasando la semana pasada. Ahora empiecen."

Kagome no estaba segura de que escribir, había pasado cierto tiempo, pero no sabía que escribir exactamente, pero al final decidió plantear una historia basada en una experiencia propia, le gustaba escribir ciertas de sus experiencias vividas con Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo en el Sengoku. Había pasado más de un año desde que se había despedido de ellos, pero ella no los olvidaba, habían hecho tanto por ella, habían logrado una nueva perspectiva en ella y ella jamás podría pagárselos de otra forma que jamás olvidándolos.

De pronto Kagome se dio cuenta que había ciertos rasgos que no recordaba. Por extraño que parezca, ella mantenía la imagen de ellos en su cabeza, pero a la vez parecía que la imagen iba perdiendo cada vez más pedazos, ya que tenía que concentrarse para recordar como eran sus vestimentas o colores de cabello.

- "Es muy buena tu historia, es muy profunda." – Dijo la profesora, que leía cada palabra que Kagome escribía en su cuaderno por encima de su hombro.

Kagome salió de sus pensamientos y a la vez, se sorprendió al oír la voz de la profesora.

- "Perdón por asustarte." – Dijo sonriendo la profesora. – "Es que te estuve observado, y estabas tan concentrada que tuve algo de curiosidad. Por cierto, tu historia es muy buena, tienes talento Higurashi, sigue así."

Kagome sonrió, estaba en una de las clases que más le gustaba, le gustaba porque podía exponer sus ideas, pensamientos e historias y todas eran tomadas en cuenta, cada vez se convencía más de que había nacido para ser escritora o reportera (ella trabaja en el periódico escolar).

- "¡Ah! Kagome ven aquí."

Kagome salió de sus sueños, con ganar algún premio famoso en el cual diría un largo, pero sobrio discurso de agradecimiento, para ir hacia la mesa de la profesora.

- "Mira, te tengo un nuevo reportaje."

Kagome se fijó en el recorte del periódico: "Espada de leyendas encontrada" en el centro, una imagen de la espada, la funda era sencillamente hermosa y parecía una katana.

- "Según los investigadores, se le llama: Tsukinagi. ¿No te parece preciosa?"

Kagome se asombró y voltio hacia la profesora para volver a pronunciar el nombre de la espada dudosamente.

- "Así es." – Afirmó la profesora. – "¿Te recuerda algo?" – Pero Kagome negó con la cabeza, y la profesora continuó: "La exposición es mañana, a las nueve de la mañana en el museo de historia antigua nipones. Para tu suerte, mañana no tienen clases por ser el día oficial de la creación de la escuela, así que te aconsejo que vayas."

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Comentario del Autor:**

**¡Hola!** Bueno sé que todavía no entienden nada, pero si siguen leyendo lo más probable es que les guste. Si me estaban siguiendo el hilo se habrán dado cuenta que Harumi, es decir, la mamá de Kagome le estaba pidiendo (en el capítulo anterior) a su abuela que le narrara la historia de Tsukinagi, les señalo esto porque puede ser muy importante.

¿Qué sucederá con Inuyasha¿Miroku morirá a manos de Sango¿Irá Kagome a la entrevista¿Qué tiene que ver el fantasma en esta historia?

Todo eso y más lo sabrán pronto, en la misma historia, en este misma web.

¡Saludos! Y les agradezco muchísimo todos sus comentarios.

Atte:

Amboise

"**Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida."**

**Arthur Schnitzler**


End file.
